<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voldavian Coffee by hufox9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463283">Voldavian Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufox9/pseuds/hufox9'>hufox9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufox9/pseuds/hufox9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a coffee shop AU of my warlock DnD character and his barbarian NPC Boyfriend. This is not meant to be serious, im just doing going train of thought on it. Expect NO revision or editing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voldavian Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “I needed to get away. The city was too much for me and I needed to get away”. Slynvala thought as he was on the plane heading out. Ended up here in a small town up north, nestled in the middle of a mountain ridge, a skier’s dream. Slynvala landed a job at a local coffee shop, seems they needed a new hire fast and he was in no position to complain. Voldavian coffee, the darkest coffee this side of the town.</p><p>           After a week he was finally getting the hang of things, started to actually remember the faces and names that would come in. Everyday only had a handful of new people, mostly people coming up to ski and wanted to try out the local spots. Now Slynvala was finally feeling like he had found his place in life. Just a quite existence, not really keeping his head up until…</p><p>           “Hello, Welcome to Voldavian coffee what can I get you?” Slynvala says with his warm steady tone as he puts on his best showman smile.</p><p>             “Long black nothing else, name’s Anatol” said the customer, he carried himself with such weight. He was calm but completely in control. It seemed that everyone was glancing at him at least once.  He was stunning, tall broad and strong, dark hair yet with soft blue eyes.</p><p>            Slynvala stumbled for a second, “yes sir. Right on it” he said handing back the change quickly before rushing off. What was with this guy. Slynvala thought to himself as he quickly made the coffee and handing it back to Anatol.</p><p>            Anatol gave a short nod before moving to a corner table and setting up, bringing out a laptop and beginning to work. Slynvala was stuck on him, couldn’t think of anything else as he went about his day trying to work. Messing up a few orders but he tried to play it off as how new he was, though he had managed to work past that time already.</p><p>            At closing time Anatol was the only customer there, still working away at his laptop. It wasn’t completely odd for some individuals to be working late so Slynvala started cleaning up around him.</p><p>            “oh don’t worry you still have a few minutes just getting stuff put up” Slynvala reassured Anatol that he was alright to keep working. “So what are you working on?” Slynvala managed to ask as it seemed Anatol was packing up by now.</p><p>            Anatol looked up with a chuckle, seemingly lost more time than he was prepared for. “Research I work with the nearby university, I work with historical texts and finding their exact origins” he says as he finished packing up.</p><p>            “interesting, well seems like there is a lot of work. Feel free to come by if you need a place to post up, im on most days and I don’t mind having a table taken up” Slynvala says as he wouldn’t mind seeing Anatol more often. He says with a slight chuckle, not really knowing how this all works out.</p><p>            “That sounds delightful, keep up the good work” Anatol says with a bit of a smirk before walking out. Leaving Slynvala standing there all flustered and his head spinning.</p><p>            Slynvala kept working there for the next few weeks, Anatol would come frequently and whenever he did, he would always pick the same table and stay there for the whole day. Seemed his work didn’t really need him to go anywhere but someplace with a strong wifi signal. Over that time the two became more calm around one another. Then one night near closing.</p><p>            The shop was empty besides the two of them, “Slynvala come here I have something I would like you to see” Anatol says as he waves Slynvala over.</p><p>            Slynvala unsure about this but curious to say the least walks over and sits down on the bench with Anatol. Anatol gestures at his screen “look at this its…”. Slynvala doesn’t hear any of it, his leg was pressed against Anatol’s and he was burning hot. Slynvala was interested in the work but it was far too complex and deep for him to understand. While Slynvala nodded and tried to keep up Anatol soon realized that he was talking over Slynvala’s head.</p><p>            “ahh im sorry I got a bit carried away, thanks for listening to my ramble” Anatol says with a bit of a chuckle. Anatol’s arm coming over and wrapped around Slynvala’s shoulder. Slynvala was melting by this, he was blushing deeply and was beaming. Slynvala couldn’t see it but Anatol was a bit rosy himself, it seems they were both interested in one another.</p><p>            Anatol speaks up first, “hey… You’re pretty cute how about we get out of here and share a drink at my place”. At this Slynvala snaps back to reality, “oh… yeah lets thanks” he says as they slowly move up and out. Anatol taking Slynvala back to his place.</p><p>            Walking into Anatol’s place it was not what Slynvala was expecting. The place with filled to the brim with plants, that deeply rich and earthy scent hitting Slynvala like a truck. “Wow so you really have a green thumb” he says with a chuckle as he walks in and examines the room. It was rustic with this green spin and felt incredibly homely.</p><p>            Anatol scratches at the back of his head as he sees Slynvala marvel at the plants. “yeah something I picked up from my parents. Keeps me sane while I am here” he says as he walks over and offers a drink. They pop a bottle of wine and pour each of them a glass, sitting down at the couch as they share some tales.</p><p>            “its been really nice getting to know you, I came here without anyone and was a bit worried I wouldn’t be able to make my place” Slynvala says as he looks over at Anatol and smiles warmly.</p><p>            “well you are a nice person to know, needed someone new in this place that wasn’t just going to drift off when they were done” Anatol says as he finished his glass putting it down.</p><p>            The two of them look at each other and then slowly drift together. Leaning in for a gentle kiss. Lips brushing against lips as hey melt into one another. Holding onto each other as they just enjoy it. Pulling away slowly as they look into each other’s eyes.</p><p>            “that was amazing” Slynvala says with a heavy blush on his face. The two of them settle for the time before eventually Slynvala needed to head home, needing to be ready for the work tomorrow. Their night was cut short but after that they were much closer and would surely see each other again.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>